Plume et Décadence
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: Une élève de 16 ans rêve de son prof de potions rien d'anormal... Mais quand elle décide de vraiment passer à l'ction que se passe t il ? Attention : je ne me prend pas au sérieux. Ceci est un cadeau pour Melinda Potauxroses...
1. Chapter 1

**PLUME ET DECADENCE**

**Ceci est une petite one shot qui comportera quelques pages tout au plus.  
C'est une spéciale dédicace à ma Cousine MELINDA POTAUXROSES que j'ai le plaisir de retrouver sur le chemin de ma vie et j'en suis heureuse.  
Severus Rogue est le fruit de l'union de l'esprit de JK Rowling et de sa plume, merci à vous !!! Sans Severus notre vie serait tellement triste ;)  
Je suis sensée dire qu'il _appartient notre chère romancière_, même si j'adorerais qu'il soit à nous !  
_Rated M _comme malade mentale et Mortellement folle de lui ! **

_C'est une maladie qui m'atteint depuis un an jour pour jour. J'avais enfin 16 ans, et mon esprit s'est permit d'aller au delà de la raison. Mon obsession pour lui atteint enfin son point culminant, en clair, il faut que je passe à l'action !_

Lui, à la peau pâle, comme cette brume de mystère qui l'entoure.  
Lui, grand, fin comme un roseau, aux muscles déliés et noueux comme une racine.  
Lui au regard noir comme le néant.Lui aux longues mains puissantes.  
Lui, aux doigts minces et longs, doigts d'accusateurs, doigts de virtuose.

Lui ? L'objet de mes rêves de jeune femme en mal de mâle.  
Lui ? Le professeur, le bourreau, le vampire le prince de mes mille et une heures de tortures.  
Lui, l'ancien mangemort, l'ancien espion, mon futur maître, mon futur amant...

_**SEVERUS ROGUE**_

Quoi, oeil curieux ! Cela te choque ? Pourquoi ?  
La beauté se résume t'elle à un brushing de chez Juan Luis Davidson ? A un sourire de pacotille de chez Lave-tes-dents-plus-blanches ?  
D'ailleurs ai-je parler de beauté ? Le trouverais je beau ?  
Non ! Et c'est définitif.  
La beauté, c'est pour les esthètes, les dandys et leur cour de paons. Je range ceux ci et leurs admirateurs dans le panier des crapauds qui se prennent pour des princes charmants.  
Non, décidemment pas. Severus Rogue reste un homme inclassable, unique qui ne se rangera jamais dans une case déterminée par l'aspect.  
C'est de la fascination, du magnétisme, de l'attirance animale, de l'avidité insatiable.

Que m'est il arrivé ? Je crains de n'avoir perdu pied. Penser ou plutôt ne plus penser à autre chose m'a rendu dépendante de lui. Je ne vis plus que pour l'apercevoir entre deux couloirs sombre ou dans cette salle de cours qui m'est devenue pénible, parce que je dois le partager avec les autres.

Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions que je tente d'élucider en ces derniers jours avant la fin du compte à rebours.

_Quand ?_  
Un jour, durant l'un de ses cours que je trouvais absolument ininterressant ( je trouvais cette matière trop hermétique), je remarquais sa main. C'en est tellement stupide maintenant que j'y pense...  
Je regardais sa main remuer une potion d'un gris nacré et épaisse. Une main pâle, fine, sculptée dans un marbre dur, froid. Un poignet qui tournait délicatement dans un mouvement lent et hypnotique. Happée par cette danse, je perdis le fil de ma préparation et je renversais à terre mes herbes.  
Quand je relevais la tête, il était au dessus de moi .Mon coeur battit comme comme un groupe de tambours, la guerre était déclarée. Le feu brûlait mes joues, je défaillis.Tandis que ses lèvres me traitaient d' imbécile, de cornichon, et je ne sais quel autre mot d'amour ; le reste du monde disparut. Il n'y eut plus que lui. Mes mains moites, la salive que j'avais du mal à déglutir, la fièvre s'empara de moi.  
« Asseyez vous ! » Il m'aida parce que je n'étais plus capable de quoi que ce soit.  
« Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas rajouter la lymphe à temps ! Comment peut on être aussi peu consciencieuse ? » On m'envoya à l'infirmerie, où l'on me fit faire la sieste.  
Alessandra Adams, ma compagne de chambre et confidente raconta à Mme Pomfresh que c'était mon anniversaire, ce qui fut l'explication pour ce malaise.

_Comment ?_  
Après ce jour, je commençais ce carnet sur lequel j'écris tout ce qui me vient sur Lui. J'en arrive à la fin, il ne reste plus que quelques pages vierges qui une fois noircies marqueront le moment où moi aussi je ne serais plus une page blanche. C'est pour ça, que je me permet d'écrire enfin son nom, car jusque là je n'ai jamais osé. Personne ne connaît cette passion qui me dévore, pas même ma meilleure amie. Une fois que le pas sera franchi, je brûlerais ce carnet définitivement. _La passion est un feu dévorant qui une fois consommé ne laisse que des cendres dans le vent..._  
Je me mis à le guetter dès que j'avais du temps libre, ce qui n'était jamais assez à mon goût. J'imaginais ce que sa main pouvait faire à mon corps. La caresse délicate d'un seul index le long de ma joue, le frôlement de sa paume sur ma nuque. Pour oser, espérer que celle ci enlèverait la bretelle de mon caraco, que l'autre main complice, ôterait les agraphes de mon soutien gorge. Qu'en coupes, elle soupéseraient mes seins frémissants. Mains d'anges, courantes sur mon dos légères comme des papillons; mains de démons me carressant la joue, en tentatrices.

Que de rêveries et d'illusions ont bercé mes nuits et mes jours, osant aller plus loin dans mes visions de débauches et de nuits blanches.  
Du tendre baiser issu de mes Harlequins, je rêve de baisers fièvreux et brutaux.  
De mots gentils murmurés en passant, j'en entends sa voix gémir le long de mon ventre abandonné à ses mains.  
De douces flâneries roses dans des jardins d'Eden main dans la main ; j'en vins à devenir prisonnière d'un sol glacé et de son corps de lave.

Je relis ce carnet où tous mes fantasmes et les mots que je voudrais lui dire sont enfermés. C'est un crime, il faut les libérer ! Il faut que je me libère de cette prison de passion et de folie qui m'enserre depuis 365 jours. 365 jours où la fièvre s'est insinuée en moi, comme un poison.  
Il est le poison, il est le seul antidote.

Comment faire ? Je suis incapable d'agir, je suis pétrifiée devant lui.  
Mes parents me prennent pour une petite fille, sage et studieuse. Ma chambre est encore décorée de ces peluches mièvres et enfantines. Mon mur est parsemé de portraits de fées enchanteresses ou de nobles chevaliers. Mes étagères sont remplies de contes ou de porcelaines de chatons. Alors que dans ma commode se cachent des sortilèges et des philtres d'amour. Que dans le double fond de mon bureau se tapient des livres érotiques et des poèmes enflammés écrits de ma main. Que penseraient mes pauvres parents ? Si conventionnels, mariés par raison...  
Et mes camarades qui voient toujours en moi, la première de la classe, la chaste et réservée Plume ? Surnom que l'on me donne parce que j 'écris tout le temps. Il y'a bien longtemps que je n'étudie plus mes livres d'école mais plutôt l'art de rendre un homme fou d'amour, ou même comment occuper ses après midi de siestes crapuleuses.  
_Tant de connaissances qui attendent de servir. Servir Severus.  
En faire mon maître humm.._.

J'ai hâte de préparer un plan digne d'une succube et de le faire mourir de plaisir entre mes mains. Voilà la sage Plume qui se transforme en une éphémère guerrière de la luxure...  
Il me faut réflechir, bientôt je te confierais mes plans splendide carnet...

_Bon, c'est court mais j'espère que vous aurez trouvez cela bon ! Je vais continuer... de rêver et de m'amuser il serait dommage que Plume n'arrive pas à ses fins non ?  
To be continue très bientôt .._


	2. Chapter 2

Notes de Moi même à vous même : J'ai remodifié le chap 2, pour plus d'eclaircissment . (la 1ere lettre signée la dame de vos pensées n'a rien à voir avec plume:p )

** Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà ! Qui ça ? Mais moi ... euh bon on recommence...  
Toc toc qui est là ? C'est Morgane d'Avalon tu sais la folle qui croit que Severus Snape est le plus bel homme de cet univers ...  
Bon vous verrez j'ai reposté le journal notre cher professeur et la lettre et les résactions de ce pauvre professeur que je ne cesse de torturer avec un plaisir non dissimulé... Niark niark  
Merci pour les review , promis je vous réponds cette semaine... même ce week end na :)  
Bonne lecture - Morgane**

**Ps : Melinda c toujours pour toi, longue vie aux Snape addict **

**_Partie Deux :  
Interrogation_**

**Journal de S.Rogue**  
_(Oui, le professeur Rogue tient un journal... j'ai toujours voulut savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien écrire, c'est l'occasion héhé )_

Les élèves sont de moins en moins capables de suivre des consignes simples, écrites au tableau qui plus est. Comment peut on enseigner à des gamins aussi stupides ? Je me pose des questions sur ma propre capacité à enseigner. Les 7 ° années sont à peine plus jeunes que moi.  
1985- C'est une année que je n'oublierais pas, une fille de 4° année à écrit un long poème à mon sujet. La repression a été sévère; il est hors de question que mes élèves se permettent de baver sur moi, tels des bébés devant un gâteau ! Je ne suis pas une friandise. Le tout est de faire de moi un cauchemar ! C'est la seule solution que je trouve admissible et qui me permettra sûrement d'avoir enfin des écoliers studieux et tremblants. ..  
Quelle douce vengeance !  
J'ai assez souffert durant ma scolarité pour ne pas avoir à recommencer. Cette ... Comment avait elle signé déjà ? La dame de vos pensées...Peuh !uelle imagination ! Cela frise le ridicule. Comme si un être aussi peu mature pouvait deviner ce que je pense ; la plupart des élèves ne savent même pas écouter le cours... Bon, Quelques semaines de retenues et une plâtrée de piques devraient la calmer de ses idées romantiques et sucrées ( je suis sûr que ces gamines lisent trop Ado et Sorts ! ) et_surtout servir d'exemple aux autres. _

[ ... Ma vie est vide. Je viens juste d'y réflechir. Penser à remercier Lucius pour sa dernière lettre qui me remonte autant le moral.  
« Narcissa pense que tu devrais songer au mariage, ce serait un meilleur exemple pour ton filleul. Sans épouse, Drago finira par te prendre pour un vieil oncle, si tu vois ce que ma chère épouse veut dire. Personnellement, elle a raison. Il faudra que tu penses à ta retraite. Qui prendra soin de toi ? Et les enfants ? Ils ne se font pas dans un chaudron de taille 3... Je connaîs ta répugnance à cette idée. Mais tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un de totalement respectable sans une femme, quelques héritiers et une maison entretenue.  
Crois moi, lorsque tu viendras pour la reception de Noël, tu auras de quoi t'occuper. Narcissa a invité un certain nombres d'amies célibataires qui pourraient te convenir. Je connais la liste, mais je me tairais te laissant le plaisir de découvrir tout cela par toi même »  
Lucius est un ami, mais je suis persuadé qu'il veut ma mort! Me marier ! Et pourquoi ne pas devenir blond ?  
Comme si j'avais envie de transmettre le nom et le sang de mon père ! Quel crime ce serait ! Quelqu'un de respectable ? A qui fera t-il croire cela ? Un demi sang, criminel, sans grande fortune ... Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ma maison, si j'en avais le besoin, j'achéterais un elfe de maison.  
Pour les enfants c'est réglé. Et pour le sexe et la chaleur humaine ? J'ai des tas de possibilités à Londres et même ici après tout.

Je hais la morale ! Je la vomis ! Moi quelqu'un de bien ?  
Dumbledore essaie de me le faire croire et m'offre ce poste avec tout ces avantages: un salaire, un logement, une retraite, une respectabilité... Beurk! C'est à préférer les elfes de maisons au genre humain... Pourquoi ai je accepter ? Vraiment aucune idée, sur le moment ça semblait la seule chose à faire, j'étais ivre... Ce qui ne m'ait plus arriver devant Dumbledore, je n'aimerais pas qu'il me fasse promettre des trucs bizzares. Par exemple : Ne pas lui offrir des bretelles à pois verts !  
Il a parfois de drole d'idées.

[... De pire en pire, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver. Mais ma vie devient un cauchemar ! C'est arrivé ! Une de mes élèves est tombée amoureuse de MOI !  
Nooooooooooon !!! Le pire c'est qu' elle semble très sérieuse. La deuxième lettre en si peu de temps. Rien à voir avec la première de la dame de vos pensées. Cette fois, j'ai le droit à quelque xcose de plus effrayant... J'ignore qui elle est, je connais seulement le nom qu'elle se donne : Plume  
Je suis inquiet. Le parchemin que j'ai trouvé ne peut pas être écrit par un élève, c'est impossible ! C'est injuste !  
Je ne suis pas resté insensible. Oh Merlin ! Je vais encore souffrir. Je ne cesse de relire ces lignes qui me mettent dans tous mes états...

**La lettre :**

_A cet être obscur que vous êtes,  
Il m'a fallut beaucoup de courage pour oser écrire les mots qui suivent. De la folie aurait été plus juste, mais j'ai déjà épuisé tout mon stock depuis une année ; année qui ne fut que soupirs et désespoir. Alors me voilà prête à commettre l'irréparable, avouer mes sentiments et surtout mes fantasmes.  
Dans tous les univers possibles et inimaginables, il n'y a qu'un objet de désir et de convoitise possible pour moi, il s'agit de vous: Severus Snape. Je sais que cela peut paraître importun, pourtant si vous voulez bien voyager à travers les lignes qui suivent je veux vous montrer jusqu' où on peut aller quand on a plus rien à perdre... puisque c'est déjà la fin...  
Comment pourriez vous croire que je suis sérieuse si je ne vous entraîne pas dans les méandres de mes pensées et de mes désirs, ceux là même qui me rongent depuis un an déjà ?  
Ce n'est pas la peine de citer ses milliers de lignes qui ont rempli mes pages blanches. Tout rééecrire à votre intention me paraît bien plus flatteur car ses mots sont enfin mûrs pour vous être adressés..  
Dans mon monde, dans mon esprit voilà ce qui se passe...  
De loin, je vois une silhouette floue qui s'approche vers moi, dans un concert de tambours ; car ce doit être ça la passion, une guerre.  
Tout d'abord des pas décidés et francs, comme si elle marchait vers son destin sans peurs.  
Et puis, tandis que mes yeux voient enfin les lignes floues s'intensifier, le rythme de mon coeur ralenti enfin dans mes tempes. Le souffle court, car j'ai couru pour rejoindre cet être que je devinais, je m'immobilise sur le pas de ma chambre d'amour.  
La silhouette enfin précise et acerée comme une lame, se rapproche toujours et encore ... Je suffoque car ce moment je l'attends depuis 525600 mn, soit 52 560 000 battements de coeur ... presque une éternité ; un battement de cils en réalité, dans ce monde sans temps, sans limites dans lequel vous me rejoignez enfin. _

_Avez vous idée de ce qui se passe ? De la façon dont vous êtes arrivé ici ?  
Un sort qui vous a plongé dans un lourd sommeil et quelques petites incantations, vous voilà dans ma réalité, dans ce monde que je vous ai créée.  
Perdu et moi, l'Eperdue. Prête à vous recevoir dans mon antre...  
Une chambre où il n' y a que ce lit, une simple couche pour s'ébattre, se battre ... Nous verrons bien, lorsque je vous aurais fait payer le droit d'entrée...  
Car le paradis n'est pas un acquis, il se conquiert avec le sang, avec de l'eau et de la sueur... Car les ébats ne sont pas des débats où chacun argumente de mots et de d'idées ; ici ce n'est qu'une arène où le prix est le paradis de la chair et de la luxure...  
« Je vous attendais, je suis prête »  
Un regard encore vague, la mise au point n'est pas parfaite. Quelque chose me dit que vous ne savez pas encore ce qui vous attend. Alors je continue, de ma voix posée et sussurante. « Soit, commençons; je n'attendais que vous. C'est un jeu où nous serons deux. Vous et moi... surtout vous en fait »  
J'adore la façon dont vous regardez la pièce intrigué, sentant le piège se rapprocher, mais ne sachant guère ce qu'il en est... Un mouvement de tête, le lit est face à vous. Je marche autour de vous, vous encerclant comme n'importe quel prédateur le ferait. Un regard sur moi, l'incertitude ; tout ceci n'est peut être qu'une farce, un rêve ethylique. Et pourtant, ceci est une réalité, la mienne. _

_« Bienvenue »  
« Un nouveau jeu, alors ? Une gamine de 15 ans qui se prend pour une femme ? Ce n'est guère convaincant... » Votre voix se veut cassante, moqueuse. Sans aucun effet en fait ; des mots qui me blesseraient dans une autre vie, pourtant à cet instant, aucun stress. C'est moi qui mène la barque.  
« Ah ah ! Il serait stupide de ma part de vous faire croire que je suis la femme fatale, l'incube qui vous emmène vers les portes de l'enfer... Tout ceci n'est que mon rêve, et vous êtes mon invité, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi ou sur cette aventure. Se rebeller n'aurait aucun intérêt alors que je vous veux du bien »  
Un sourcil mi froncé, mi moqueur. Une main qui se tend vers moi, et n'attrappe que le vide. Je suis rapide, et c'est la mienne qui entoure votre taille.  
Un nouveau jeu débute : celui de vous mener jusqu'à ma couche par la ruse, avec délicatesse et sensualité...  
Ce n'est pas facile d'approcher plus près un homme de votre taille qui reste immobile comme une statue de pierre, pourtant... Mes mains sentent bien que sous cette robe lourde de determination, il ya une peau souple qui demande de la chaleur humaine. . .  
Et sans mal, que ce corps accepte de me sentir tout contre lui. Un dos et des reins qui de raides deviennent vivants sous la chaleur de mon propre corps...  
Un frisson nous parcoure, je le sens qui passe de mes propres mains à votre robe.  
Etrange, celle ci semble faire partie de vous. Serait- ce devenue un être vivant, un prolongement de votre personnalité ? C'est vrai que vos vêtements noirs font partis de votre personnage. Un petit rire clair sort de ma gorge, je suis amusée ... J'ai plus de chances que les autres n'en auront. Etre studieuse porte ses fruits. Qui aurait pensé que la bibliothèque de l'école soit aussi riche en enchantements d' amour ? _

_Assez traîné, je vais finir par perdre votre attention autrement.  
Il n'est plus difficile de coller mon corps à votre dos et d'y imprimer ses mouvements, Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entamer une danse lascive ; cette danse que toutes les femmes gardent en elle, jusqu'au moment où elles séduiront pour la première fois.  
Et cette nuit, c'est pour vous... Je sens une certaine résistance, peu m'importe, j'ai le temps ... La conquête d'un homme tel que vous ne se fait pas en un instant..._

_Que s'est il passé ? J'étais contre vous et, d'un mouvement mon emprise n'a plus été qu'une illusion, c'est moi qui me suis retrouvée victime !  
« Vous n'avez quand même pas cru que j'étais votre jouet, mademoiselle ? » Votre voix qui prononce tous les mots distinctement, de cette façon si tranchante. Cette diction qui vous rend si particulier, si sensuel. Un regard un peu ... joueur ?  
Que va t'il m'arriver ?  
« Vous n'êtes pas mon jouet, Monsieur !... Je suis juste la maîtresse de ce jeu, là est la différence... Mais si un peu d'attention vous déplaît dîtes le moi de suite, nous fermerons le ''théâtre de vos plaisirs'' »  
Vous reculez pour mieux jugez, c'est ce que le mouvement de vos yeux de bas en haut me révèlent, bien que vous ne vous en cachiez pas.  
Je me sens nue, (bien que je sois pas très couverte dans cette indécente robe verte que m'as prêté une cousine, trop échancrée mais d'un velours si doux et les rubans de satins noirs, bon j'arrête elle est trop sublime pour ne pas lui plaire ... )_ ... l'auteure bave, désolée... je reviens, vais prendre une douche froide - fin de la pause_  
Je me sens nue, vulnérable. Mon corps commence à se recroqueviller, presque anéanti par votre regard scrutateur de « je-suis-supérieur-à-toi-écervelée » ...  
Quelque chose s'insinue en moi, l'envie de me surpasser !Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !  
Je suis Plume !  
Ma fierté et surtout mon appétit de chair me relèvent, vainqueurs !  
« Je serais la Plume qui caressant votre peau de son duvet, marquera votre chair de nos soupirs et de vos suplications »  
Curieux ? Interressé ? J'ai du mal à deviner la véritable cause de votre abandon. Il me plaît...  
Un pas nous sépare. Je brise la dernière barrière de timidité et je le franchis pour me précipiter sur vous.  
Un rire s'échappe de vos lèvres, mon coeur saute un battement. Pourtant quand vous me repoussez, c'est pour plonger votre regard dans le mien. Une main habituée à mener la baguette, qui finalement, prend mon menton et vos lèvres se posent sur les miennes, durement... Une langue qui joue au serpent conquérant... C'est chaud... Cela me donne des frissons insensés. Le tourni nous fait basculer sur le lit.  
J'adore ça ! Etre assise sur vous est quelques chose de magique !  
J'en profite pour enfin laisser mes mains parcourir votre robe et en défaire les boutons.  
Je suis pressée de voir ce qu'il ya sous cette carapace de tissu noir que vous vous êtes tissé. Vos mains ne se gênent plus pour défaire les lacets ; ce qui m'arrange, je vais suffoquer tellement ma respiration prend un rythme chaotique. Un sentiment de puissance me parcoure lorsque mes hanches se mettent à onduler sous la pression des vôtres. Une danse? Un duel ? Un jeu ? Un combat ? Peu importe. Seul les sensations comptent à présent. Vite les vêtements tombent et de baisers en baisers, de braises en brasiers, de tatônements en audaces.  
Vous voici ventre nu, plus que mes lèvres qui le parcoure de baisers entrecoupés par des coups de langues ; comme ceux d'un chat pour son bol de crème ou ceux d'une lionne affamée... Est ce que quelque chose pense et raisonne dans nos têtes ? Peut être la partie primitive... Vous entendre gémir, sentir votre odeur changer sous le désir. Savoir que votre coeur bat plus vite - que votre contrôle s'en va en pagaille- vos mains dans mes cheveux m'écrasant sous l' urgence de cette soif – Mes lèvres deviennent hardies encouragées par des grognements sourds, des appels de la chair, elles n'ont aucune pudeur à happer ce sexe qui se dresse rien que pour moi, comme un hommage à mes talents ... _

**Journal de Severus (suite) **

Je relis ces lignes sans cesse.Il faut vraiment être audacieuse pour écrire ce genre de lettre et me le déposer en plus. Je l'ai reçu au petit déjeuner, apporter par une corneille ; volatile rarement utilisé mais très utile. Du parchemin de bonne qualité tout comme l'encre. Une encre faite sur commande par les ateliers du Clerc. Elle s'est appliquée, c'est certain.  
Mais pourquoi ? Je ne sais toujours par répondre à cette énigme. Pourquoi une gamine m'écrirait ce genre de chose ? Je serais Lucius ou bien ce bellâtre que fut Black, je pourrais peut être comprendre. (Bien que ce ne soit plus qu'un tas de loque et d'os à ce que l'on m'a soufflé.) Je suis trop vieux pour elle, 27 ans. Et je suis le plus atroce des professeurs, alors comment est ce arrivé ? Elle se drogue, ou bien il y' a des fous dans ce collège. Une mauvaise farce ?  
Je n'en sais plus rien. La demoiselle a bien pris ses dispositions pour que je ne reconnaisse ni son écriture, ni la provenance du messager. Et les sorts de révelations sont restés obscurs. Autant demander à Trelawney de lire dans une tasse de thé autre chose qu' un avenir terrible.  
[,,, J'en ai assez ! J'en peux plus ! Pourquoi ce genre d'écrit me met dans tous mes états ? Peut être que les six mois de célibat que je cumule y sont pour quelque chose ? Tu vois mon vieux, tu aurais dû céder aux avances de cette idiote de Mme Crabbe, dans le noir, ce aurait put être suportable... Nan !!!  
Bon, la veuve Marie ça fait patienter, mais jusqu'à quand ?  
Du sexe, du sexe ! Me réclame mes reins à cors et ahhhhhh cris (j'ai des cors sur les mains à force de vouloir me calmer et des cris c'est que j'aimerais faire.. si j'étais en bonne compagnie )  
Mes élèves se sont toujours demandés pourquoi j'avais un comportement de merde avec eux ; personne ne s'est dit que c'était de la frustration ?  
Deux raisons :  
- Frustré de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne comprend la potion, vu leur mentalité d'ados perturbés, c'est sans doute normal  
- Pourquoi y'a til des gamines de 7 ° aussi sexy ?  
Elles le font exprès en plus, pour plaire à ces petits crétins de joueurs de Quidditch... Et dire que je n'ai que 10 ans de plus...Quand est ce que je rentrerais dans l'âge sage ?  
J'ai un week end de libre à l' horizon, j'irais sans doute au Blue Moon pour me calmer les nerfs...Le club de Mordred me remonte toujours le moral, enfin surtout ses charmantes hôtesses.  
[... Impossible de dormir. Cette plume m'a sans doute ensorcelée... La présence de ses mains sur mon dos ne peut pas être un songe ... Ce qu'ellle raconte dans sa lettre n'est pas une fiction.J e suis sûr de l'avoir vu, cette fameuse robe verte. Son visage demeure flou ... Mais pas sa voix, ni ses lèvres, ni ses murmures qui me réveillent avec une érection à damner un saint.  
_Je trouverais qui elle est et elle le paiera ..._

_Bon, bah ça à l'air d'être fini. Pour ce soir mais promis c'est Noël et il va y'avoir du sport ! Chez Morgane d'Avalon lol _


	3. LA cheminée et le père Noël

_DISCLAIMER : Rien est à moi, tout est de JKROWLING et d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien que Sevy soit moi... Y'a moyend e s'aranger, dites MMe Rowlings ?_

Salut à toutes les sorcières, fées et aurtes créatures amoureuses de Severus Snape  
**_JE__ VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE ANNEE 2008, pleine de bonheur, de super suprises _**(pourquoi pas la résurrection de Sevy chou) e**_t de fantasmes avoués sur notre professeur de potions._**

**Notes de l'auteure :** J'ai eu beacoup de mal à écrire la suite.Les fêtes me sont passées dessus avec un mal de coeur et surtout de foie (gras et chocolats, très mauvais pour la ligne ). Après avoir écrit cette lettre qui m'a laissé exsangue d toute création, il m'a fallut quelques jours pour m'en remettre. Merci pour toutes les reviews et gros bisous à toutes  
PS : C'est toujours pour ma cousine Melinda, j'espère que ça te plaira...

* * *

Episode précedent : 

La présence de ses mains sur mon dos ne peut pas être un songe ... Ce qu'elle raconte dans sa lettre n'est pas une fiction. Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu, cette fameuse robe verte. Son visage demeure flou ... Mais pas sa voix, ni ses lèvres, ni ses murmures qui me réveillent avec une érection à damner un saint.  
_Je trouverais qui elle est et elle le paiera ..._

* * *

**PARTIE 3 :  
Et le père Noël descendit dans la cheminée**

Severus ne trouvait pas le sommeil, celui-ci s'était enfui avec le rêve qui l'avait effrayé.  
_Cette fichue lettre, encore ! _Il la sortit de sa cachette (sous son oreiller, entre deux pages de son journal intime. Petit cachottier ce Sevy ! ). _Ce n'est pas être fétichiste que de s'endormir avec un parchemin gravé de propositions indécentes si ?_  
Il avait tenté un nouveau sort de révélation, en vain.  
Une fois de plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence, tout ceci le troublait…et c'était rien de le dire…Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus et le rebutait aussi, c'était son incapacité à se débarrasser de ce rêves… Il se réveillait inévitablement avec une érection digne d'un rendez vous avec Jolie Juliette, la star du roman porno, héroïne de : « Elle a une grande baguette », « Le chaudron délicieux » – ou pire ; il se réveillait trop tard, déjà gémissant et son plaisir coulant comme des larmes de bonheur charnel…  
Tout ceci devait prendre fin au plus vite, il ne pourrait pas se retenir indéfiniment, bon sang de dragon bouilli !  
_« - Peut être devrais je aborder le sujet avec un collègue ?  
- SUREMENT PAS, T'ES MABOULE OU QUOI ???  
- Mais bien sûr que non, je suis sain d'esprit pourquoi ?  
Tu te vois dire a Dumby ce vieux fêlé : excusez moi cher directeur mais une de nos élèves (mineure ça se trouve) m'envoie des propositions impossible de refuser, je vais la sauter... sinon c'est moi qui saute !!!  
C 'est vrai que vu sous cet angle ... Il aurait dû proposer la petite amie en guise de chauffe- lit dans mon contrat  
Écoute, tu attends tes vacances ch__ez Lulu et tu l'accompagnes faire le tour des __putes,__de ses- amies- charmantes- aux- services -payants... et c'est lui qui régalera comme la dernière fois »_

_  
_Severus s'arrêta un instant de penser ou plutôt de parler seul à sa conscience (vous devriez faire sa connaissance un jour, c'est une charmante langue de vipère aux jarretelles trouées et pleines de bon sens pour un truc sans queue ni tête) et s'habilla pour se rendre au déjeuner.  
Il distribua quelques points en moins et des heures de colle (surtout à ceux qui se roulaient des pelles dans les couloirs sans le moindre égard pour le prof frustré).  
Ce jour là, le dernier du trimestre, il y' eut une tempête de colles et de punitions dans les couloirs de Poudlard, on l'appelle encore 23 ans après le Jeudi Noir (Noël tombant un samedi cette année là )...  
Plume, elle vit passer le prof dans un envol de tissu noir. Elle bava littéralementcomme le fera bien plus tard celui-qui-à-survécu, qui je le rappelle n'a que 5 ans à ce moment de l'histoire- sauf si vous me payez cher...niak niak) referma son carnet et suivit la piste encore fraîche du destructeur- de- rêves- de- Noël- merveilleux-qu'il- était- devenu- par- sa- faute- mais elle-n'en- savait- encore- rien. _(Vous pouvez respirer)  
Il_regagna sa salle de cours, qu'elle avait heureusement, par hasard, à cette heure là. Elle fut donc la première Poufsouffle à arriver ce matin là. Un peu essoufflée,lol et les joues roses. Le professeur la laissa s'installer, indifférent à cette inhabituelle ponctualité.

De toute façon tous les élèves auraient un contrôle écrit et très long...  
Ses camarades arrivèrent les uns après les autres, épouvantés comme si ils avaient vu Rusard en string , dansant le french cancan au clair de lune.  
En vert était inscrit sur le tableau :

I**NTERROGATION SURPRISE COMPTANT DOUBLE DANS LA MOYENNE**

Tout le monde se mit à râler à voix basse, jusqu'à ce que Severus fasse la loi : « Silence ! »  
Un mot seul prononcé de sa voix de sensuel séducteur suffit bien souvent.  
(_que de S dans cette phrases c'est surprenant pour un serpentard addict_)  
Plume prépara ses accessoires de travail et s'appliqua à la tâche avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Et malgré son incapacité à reconnaître une potion d'un velouté de brocolis, ses connaissances théoriques restaient suffisantes - pour ne pas faire exploser son parchemin de ridicule quand Il corrigerait.  
Severus passait dans les rangs, jetant un coup d'oeil sur ses pauvres cornichons; qui sans la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient être stupides de s'obstiner à ne pas apprendre leur leçon.  
Plume avait terminé, bien avant tout le monde. Elle connaissait ses limites, pas la peine de s'embourber dans la mélasse.  
La potion n'était pas sa matière contrairement aux enchantements où elle se dépatouillait.  
Elle pris donc un parchemin neuf, changea de plume et se mit à écrire une énième ode aux champignons, que son bien aimé semblait cultiver avec amour, sur les murs de sa salle de classe. Non, sérieusement elle se mit à dessiner de vieux symboles (runes) qu'elle organisait pour obtenir de nouvelles significations. Elle cherchait à retranscrire un vieux poème d'amour qu' Odin avait écrit pour son épouse, en vain...

Ses pensées vagabondèrent hors de son cerveau et elle se retrouva très vite, à écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête.  
Ce qui donna à peu près ceci :  
_« Si mes pensées n'étaient pas aussi déraisonnables, j'oserais sans doute vous regarder sans rougir. baisser le regard devant peut être un signe de respect ou bien de timidité, moi c'est sûrement pour cacher mon appétit .  
Appétit de chair, appétit d' érotisme. Une faim grandissante à n'en plus finir. je vous sens me frôler de vos regards, passant entre les rangs pour nous épier. J'aimerais que vous me convoquiez, rien que pour pouvoir enfin vous sentir contre moi... »_

Le temps est un traître.  
Severus ramassa les copies à coup de baguette, et tous les parchemins finis ou non atterrirent sur son bureau... au grand dam de Plume qui n'avait pas terminé sa lettre et surtout ne l'avait pas ranger à temps. Celle-ci se retrouvait dans le tas de copies.  
« - Excusez moi, professeur vous avez emporter mon brouillon, en plus de mon devoir lui dit elle, tout en croisant les doigts nerveuse.  
- Tant pis pour vous. Avec ceci, la seule chose que j'ai a ajouter c'est bonnes vacances » Severus pensait surtout que ces cornichons finiraient par le rendre dingue.

Le professeur Snape prépara ses affaires pour ses vacances : quelques vêtements _(tous noirs et sévères, c'était important pour lui. Le noir, ça permet de cacher les tâches et de faire peur aux courges adolescentes appelées aussi élèves.)_, et quelques copies à corriger _(des fois il s'ennuyait chez les Malfoy à écouter Lulu se vanter et voir Narcissa se mirer dans le fond des plats en argent... Les riches ça fait pas grand choses de leur vie). _Et pour bien faire, il vérifia de bien avoir prit les 2 parchemins de mademoiselle-excusez-moi-professeur-mais-bla-bla, celle ci mériterait toute son attention...

_Évidemment que le héros ignorait tout de ce qu'il y avait sur ces papiers, sans quoi l'histoire serait trop vite finie. Et la pauvre héroïne, qui elle savait ce qu'elle avait marqué, sentait sa fin arriver. Que se passera t-il ?_

Plume prépara son propre sac, fourrant tout en vrac , énervée contre sa propre bêtise.  
_« Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant, pourquoi ? TU ES STUPIDE MA PAUVRE !  
Il va tout découvrir et se sera bien fait pour toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention ! Écrire tes fantasmes en cours et le pire, c'est que maintenant il va savoir, tout ... Tu voulais que ça arrive c'est ça ? »_  
Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, la tête douloureuse. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle voulait mais l'admettre faisait mal.  
« _Rêver de Lui comme ça c'était mal. Il faut que les choses cessent. Après tu pourras enfin te concentrer sur tes examens, sans aucune honte ! Tu parles ! Il va m'humilier ! Peut être mais c'était mal, tu vas le payer et les choses rentreront dans l'ordre, tu verras tu te sentiras mieux_ » Elle ne chercha pas à se convaincre du contraire et attrapa son sac pour rejoindre ses camarades, les vacances commençaient... mal.

Alessandra l'avait invité pour les vacances, et c'était chez les Malfoy que les deux jeunes femmes iraient passer les fêtes. Sa tante Lucrézia était une cousine éloignée de la branche italienne, du notaire de la fameuse famille.  
Et pour elle, c'était l'occasion de caser sa nièce préférée avec quelqu'un de comme il faut (_à savoir riche et surtout de sang si pur que l'eau de source paraît sale encore à côté, traduisez par vieux dégénéré_); et son amie (l_a pauvre avait des parents de bonne famille, mais si peu intéressés par l'avenir de leur seule fille _) profiterait de ce séjour pour peut être se caser à son tour...

Dans le train, Plume décida de renoncer à ses rêves, attendant que la foudre divine s'abatte sur sa tête. Et pour commencer sa rédemption, elle décida de renoncer à son carnet et surtout à ce pseudo ridicule : Plume.  
_« Au revoir mon identité secrète, mon véritable Moi. Je ne dois plus être cette obsédée que je suis devenue ces derniers mois. Il faut que la raisonnable et fade Mélinda revienne...(pardonne moi cousine, c'est juste ce que la pauvre pense déprimée comme elle est ) La vie est injuste. Bon, je me suis bien amusée mais mon relevé de notes ressemble à une ligue de professeur déçus. « Miss Potauxroses relâche ses efforts, que se passe t-il il faut réagir. » Comme si les cours étaient la seule raison d'exister d'une fille de 17 ans... Mais bon pour mes parents, je leur dois bien ça ... »_  
Elle se rendit seule aux wc, et ensorcela son carnet pour que toutes ses lignes de désirs et d'appels à l'extase s'effacent à jamais... elle ne put s'y résoudre et les rendit seulement illisible sans un sort. Son carnet deviendrait son journal de révisions.Ce qui était une bonne punition dans le fond.

[... La gare était pleine de parents venus récupérer leurs trésors. Alessandra guida Mélinda jusqu'à une silhouette tout en bleu nuit où la tête blonde faisait lumignon.  
" - Tante Lucrézia, comme je suis contente !  
- Moi aussi ma chère petite. Je suppose que tu dois être Mélinda. Ma nièce m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis absolument ravie de te rencontrer enfin...  
- Moi aussi madame , je suis enchantée. Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir invité.  
- C'est tout naturel, et puis Alessandra y tenait beaucoup. Tu verras les Malfoy ont invité des personnages importants et je me suis laissée dire que certains étaient libres..."

La tante continua de parler sans fin tandis qu'elles rejoignaient le chemin de traverse où elle avait loué un appartement. Alessandra riait sous cape du débit de paroles de sa tante qu'elle adorait tant. Elles ne restèrent que le temps de se changer car elles quittèrent Londres pour rejoindre la maison de campagne de leurs hôtes. La poudre de cheminette étant ce qu'elle est, les trois invitées arrivèrent dans 3 cheminées différentes de la résidence.  
Après une explosion de couleur inquiétante, Mélinda rouvrit les yeux sur une chambre d'invité, où l'occupant terminait de se vêtir.  
_Qui fut le plus choqué des deux ? Difficile à dire._  
Severus se retourna, chemise ouverte sur son torse nu et vit une espèce de corneille noire de cendres écarquiller des yeux ronds sur lui !  
-Encore un problème de transport, Lucius m'avait dit que ce problème était réglé ! M' enfin. Un peu d'aide ? proposa t'il galant  
- Désolée ! Je suis vraiment navrée professeur ! dit elle en baissant les yeux, très gênée et pas morte de faim cette fois ci  
-Miss Potauxroses ! Que faîtes vous ici ? Sa galanterie s'enfuyait à grands pas, alors que son élève la plus agaçante , s'excusait une fois de plus.  
- Je suis venue sur l'invitation de Madame Visconti, avec Alessandra, répondit elle penaude.  
- Je vois. Aller sortez de là immédiatement. Vous allez me faire éternuer. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit , sans trembler mais devenant rouge (qui heureusement ne se voyait pas trop grâce à la cendre.)

Un elfe de maison arriva à ce moment là s'enquérant de l'invitée perdue, et la guida jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec son amie.  
-Tout va bien, Méli ?demanda son amie, réellement inquiète  
- Oui, je crois.  
- Que s'est il passé ?  
- Le père Noël était en avance pour le professeur Snape. Il est là aussi.  
- Je sais ma tante m'avait prévenu, pourquoi tu crois que je t 'ai invité ? Sûrement pas pour te trouver un mari !  
- TU SAIS !  
- Bien sûr , je suis ta meilleure amie, non ?  
- Tu es un amour, je vais passer un super Noël s'exclama t' elle toutes bonnes résolutions envolées.

Tandis que dans sa chambre, Snape relisait attentivement un rouleau de parchemin intéressant.  
- Oui, Miss Potauxroses les vacances vont être bonnes, grâce à vous !  
Il allait vraiment s'amuser . Et puisque cette ramoneuse était majeure, il n'allait pas se priver de vacances pour lui rappeler qu'il était son professeur préféré.

_**Bon, ben, c'est fini pour cette semaine. Je m'avoue surprise de voir que ce que j'ai en tête en commençant ne finit jamais par s'écrire sur le papier. Au final, j'ai toujours des surprises, mes mains sont indépendantes de moi. DOnc, les rélcamations sotn à leur faire. ;) a bientôt**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer : T_**_out appartient à l 'immense JK Rowling droits d'auteru royalites ect ... Je vous rassure je ne me fais aucun gallions sur son dos, sinon ça se saurait . lol_

_Pour en revenir à mon intro habituelle, merci a toutes (et tous, même si ils n'ont pas laissé de review je sais que Harry, Ron et les autres petits gredins de la promo 91 m'ont lu et ont dû bien rigoler)  
Merci aussi à ma Muse.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
Morgane _

Chapitre 4, partie 1 :

_**Où l'héroïne commence à comprendre à quel point  
il est dangereux de jouer avec les serpents...  
A table ! **_

Le repas chez les Malfoy ? Un vrai calvaire. Une douzaine d'invités plus une chaise vide pour celui qui n'est pas prévu mais qui vient toujours. Ca me fait penser au Siège Périlleux dans le mythe de la Table Ronde, sauf que chez les Décolorés - fiers- de -l'être, la préséance existe belle et bien et on vous le fait sentir. Une longue table qui doit être aussi vieille que la famille elle même, et des minis trônes pour les membres de la famille, un à chaque bout, surélevés en plus. Ca nous donne l'air d'être tout petits et insignifiants. Et c'est sûrement fait exprès,bande d' Aristos dégénérés !  
Je me suis retrouvée à l'autre bout de la table assise à ma droite tante Lucrézia et à ma gauche, Lucius Malfoy lui même (ce qui m'a permis de me faire une petite idée de pas mal de choses sur les blonds à grande canne). Alessandra a eut la malchance de se trouver à l'opposé, coincée entre M Crabbe (un horrible bonhomme, si laid qu'il me fait penser à un troll) et M Adamson, un jeune homme aussi intelligent que l'elfe de maison qui nous servait à table (au moins Dobby était adorable, très serviable-_bon, pas de commentaires - j'ai le droit d'avoir un goût prononcé pour les trucs verts nan ? _)  
Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, le dernier arriva et s'asseye exactement devant moi, Severus ! Le charmant, sombre Severus Snape qui me salua d'un hochement de tête, ajoutant à tante « Lulu » qu'il m'avait rencontré un peu plus tôt : _« je l'ai surprise à ramoner ma cheminée »_.

Tante Lulu s'est étouffée, tandis que Lulu- la- blonde a rit d'un rire... diabolique, oserais je dire. Et je le dis haut et fort ce mec est un démon, si si – j'ai vu deux cornes qui poussaient sur son front.( A moins qu'il ne soit cocu, certains hommes aimeraient un glaçon tel que cissy, nan ? )

Tante Lucrézia a tenté de me traîner dans une discussion sur la mode des jeunes filles de maintenant à vouloir travailler et devenir indépendante. Je ne me suis pas laissée pousser sur cette pente boueuse, où il est facile de se noyer.

_« - Mais je sais que vous ma chère, vous trouverez un bon mari, à qui vous ferez de beaux enfants... Vous êtes d'une très bonne famille et d'un rang convenable, n 'importe quel homme serait ravi de vous épouser »_ et ça a continué jusqu'au dessert.  
N'importe quel homme ? Vraiment ? Tu parles avec mon physique, le seul qui voudra de moi sera un homme à la recherche d'une bonne, ou d'une dot sur pattes et pourquoi pas les deux ? J'en étais là et je jetais des regards en douce à l'objet de mes fantasmes, cachée derrière ma coupe de vin (qu' est ce que je peux boire quand je suis nerveuse, heureusement c'était le premier verre de vin , pour le reste c'était de l'eau, bonne éducation oblige)  
Severus et Lucius étaient en pleine conversation tout du long, le maître de cérémonie daignant adresser quelques mots de temps en temps à ses autres convives, en majorité féminine. J'observais Alessandra qui bavardait joyeusement avec M Adamson, ce que sa tante encourageait. (Il est très riche, dois je ajouter pour sa défense, et Alessandra a des besoins très matériels, c'est là son seul défaut.)

_« Vos parents doivent être fiers de vous, Miss Potauxroses ?_ me demanda Lucius, en me coupant dans mes sombres pensées(encore Snape, je sais mais il était en face de moi! - il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière dans mon petit cerveau. Vous avez déjà vu de la lumière dans un encéphale ?

_- Oui sans doute, mais pour quelles raisons ?_ demandais je, bêtement.

Ce qui peut produire le rire de Severus et Lucius,(mes paroles dans ce cas ) me mettra toujours mal à l'aise c'est quelque chose que je venais de découvrir. Et je déteste ça !

_-Ce cher Severus me confiait à quel point vous êtes une élève ... Je ne sais plus quel terme tu as utilisé, c'était..._

_- Audacieuse. Mademoiselle Mélinda semble avoir un don certain pour l'écriture, et les théories, les plus originales. Elle aborde la potion sous un angle que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré jusque ici. D'ailleurs il faudra que l'on parle de tout ceci en privé._  
Je suis devenue rouge à cette proposition, je me suis trouvée mal – encore. le brouillon de mon devoir avait été lu, j'étais découverte, dieux du ciel !!!  
Alessandra a entendu elle aussi, et m'a fait un petit clin d'oeil accompagnée d'un rire silencieux. Un entretien avec lui, en tête à tête, un corps à corps hummm  
Je suis néanmoins restée silencieuse le reste de la soirée, pas envie de parler je crois. A un moment, Severus me sourit, un tout petit sourire, qui promettait bien des règlements de comptes.

Enfin, arriva la fin du dîner, il était 23 heures.  
J'étais épuisée. Comment peut on passer des heures (ici 3 ) à manger, sans s'endormir ? Sans mourir d'ennui ? Sans exploser son ventre ? Une fois sorties de table, Alessandra et moi avons du suivre le reste des femmes dans un petit salon de musique, tandis que ces messieurs allaient parler affaires.

Je m'amuserais toujours de ces manières de faire des aristocrates, comme si les femmes ne pouvaient pas parler d'affaires et les hommes jouer de la musique. Aurait- on oublié les ménestrels ? Ou que nous sommes dans le 20 ° siècle ?  
Narcissa Malfoy s'est joint à tante Lulu et on a dû entendre parler des premiers pas de Drago, des premiers mots de Drago, de ses dessins très en avance, des manifestations de ces dons _« il ressemble tant à son père, ce sera un grand sorcier »_ et évidemment, «_ il a 5 ans, il sait très bien lire et écrire et veut déjà monter sur son balai ... »_

J'ai bien vu et aucune de nous deux n'a rien dit, que Lulu avait une pensée pour ce pauvre petit Harry Potter, qu'elle et son défunt mari avaient tenté d 'adopter. les lois sont parfois cruelles. Je me demandais ce que ce gamin devenait. La gazette en parle toujours de temps à autre, mais rien de neuf ne sort des articles que le journal publie.

Les hommes nous rejoignirent et Alessandra nous joua une divin air de piano ensorcelé , seule concession que les sorciers font au monde moldu, la musique étant si belle venant de ce clavier de touches blanches et noires... soupirs

« Fudge et Toc-toc en Rem- mineur » ;) morceau qui plaît toujours, fit grand succès ce soir là encore.  
Severus s'approcha de nous avec son cher ami (je commençais à me demander si il n'y avait pas quelque chose de louche entre eux ), et ils nous entretinrent de nos projets d'avenir.  
_- Je désire faire le tour de l' Europe, tante Lucrézia à promis de m'emmener, _annonça Alessandra comme je le savais déjà et les autres aussi d'ailleurs, puisque c'est ce que font les enfants de très très riches  
_- Et vous miss Potauxroses ? _me demanda M Malfoy  
_- Je l'ignore en réalité, sans doute rejoindre l' Amérique pour étudier à l'université de Salem, si ma candidature est acceptée._

Mon professeur semblait surpris, il est vrai que je n'avais encore parlé de ce projet à qui que ce soit. Mais c'était la présence de ma cousine de retour au pays qui m'avait inspiré cette idée. Mandragora venait de terminer ses études et était devenue la seule britannique de notre génération à obtenir un diplôme depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était titulaire d'un doctorat en magies primitives, une matière farfelue selon les membres de notre famille, si conservatrice.

_- Avez vous une idée de ce que vous voulez étudier là bas ?_ demanda regard noir

_- Sans doute Miss Potauxroses s'intéresse à la magie primaire comme sa chère cousine, n'est ce pas _? demanda celui à qui je n'avais pas parler et qui croit tout savoir

- _Absolument pas en fait je voudrais étudier la prolifération de certaines tares dans les grandes familles de notre beau pays _...

Ca c'est ce que je voulais dire, si j'avais eut du courage, mais je ne susi pas gryffondor non plus. En réalité ça a donné :

_- En fait non, je vais étudier l'hérédité de la magie et ses lois, c'est une voie ouverte par le professeur Nigel Cent D'or il ya une trentaine d'années_

-_ J'ai entendu parler de ce Professeur, c'est une voie délicate dans laquelle vous vous engagez. Vous avez du mérite. Vous devriez y arriver, avec de l'audace_. ajouta t il avec un clin d'oeil que je pris comme un compliment.

L 'heure de se coucher est arrivée, nous avons pris congé et avons regagné nos chambres. Alessandra ne parlait plus que d Adamson, qui lui plaisait (surtout sa richesse) tout en se déshabillant. A cette heure ci, nous étions trop épuisée pour prendre soin de plier nos robes, aussi je jetais le tout en vrac, ce que je trouvais joli, un rtas de fringues emmêlés, ça me donnait des envies...  
Un elfe de maison, tapa discrètement à la porte, il me tendit un papier et attendit.

«_ Miss Potauxroses,  
Je vous invite à nous rejoindre dans le bureau de Lucius, pour assister à une petite réunion intime. Une surprise vous y attends. Venez habillée comme vous l'êtes déjà, c'est une réunion informelle, personne ne sera contrarié par votre chemise de nuit bleue.  
Vôtre,  
S.S »_

Je me demandais comment il savait pour la chemise de nuit, hormis Alessandra, nous étions seules dans la chambre.  
Et cette surprise. J'hésitais mais comment voulez vous que ? Je suis une fille qui adore les suprises !  
Je suivis donc l'elfe au travers des couloirs du manoir Malfoy

Le bureau était immense, vert, éclairé par des dizaines de chandeliers, sans doute pour protéger Malfoy de son ami vampyre.  
Je n'osais pas entrer, c'était plutôt intimidant de se retrouverseule avec Severus Snape, Lucius malfoy et ...

- Ma cousine !  
- Mandragora ! J'étais abasourdie, surprise, effarée ?

Celle-ci était sur les genoux de Lulu la blonde, vêtue ou plutôt dévêtue d'une de ses robes indécentes qu'elle avait adopté en Amérique, Noire trés échancrée. Elle buvait une coupe de champagne et semblait plutôt en pleine forme pour une si sérieuse étudiante ... C'était sonc ça l'allusion de Malfoy tout à l heure sur l'université, et la surprise !

- Tu vois Lulu qu'elle est surprise !  
- Tu as raison, ma chère Dora  
- ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
- Je ne suis pas lulu ! répondit il de façon peu heureuse  
Dans tout ceci, Severus restait silencieux et buvait un verre d'une liqueur verte (sang de serpent ?), j'étais encore sous le coup. Il s'approcha demoi et m'amena sur un fauteuil. Qu'allait il s epasser, le monde ne semblait pas tourner rond cette nuit.

**_Voilà c'est fini ! Je continue très vite  
et voici la blague du jour :  
Ah ça y'est, j'viens de comprendre à quoi ça sert la canne. En fait ça sert à rien… Du coup ça nous renvoie à notre propre utilité : l'Homme face à l'Absurde!  
perceval, __Kaamelott, Livre IV, __L'Inspiration, écrit par Alexandre Astier._**


	5. Chapter 5

Notes de l'auteure : Je sais j'ai mis plus de six mois pour pondre quelques lignes. Mes chers lecteurs je suis navrée, ma chère cousine pardonne moi ... Bon aller bonne lecture et promis je ne mettrais plus autant de temps, promesse de Morgane ...

RESUME DE L'EPISODE PRECEDENT (précision c'est toujours le chapitre 4 )

_"Je me demandais comment il savait pour la chemise de nuit, hormis Alessandra, nous étions seules dans la chambre. Et cette surprise. J'hésitais mais comment voulez vous que ? Je suis une fille qui adore les surprises ! Je suivis donc l'elfe au travers des couloirs du manoir Malfoy. Le bureau était immense, vert, éclairé par des dizaines de chandeliers, sans doute pour protéger Malfoy de son ami vampire. Je n'osais pas entrer, c'était plutôt intimidant de se retrouver seule avec Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy et ..._

_- Ma cousine ! m'exclamais je aussi spontanée que possible, ce qui amusa la galerie.- Mandragora ! répétais je, me reprenant. J'étais abasourdie, surprise, effarée... Vous voyez quoi . Celle-ci était sur les genoux de Lulu la blonde, vêtue ou plutôt dévêtue d'une de ses robes indécentes qu'elle avait adopté en Amérique, noire très échancrée. Elle buvait une coupe de champagne et semblait plutôt en pleine forme pour une si sérieuse étudiante ... C'était donc ça l'allusion de Malfoy tout à l heure sur l'université, et la surprise !_

_- Tu vois Lulu qu'elle est contente ! lui dit elle d'un ton séducteur que j'ai eut du mal à gober, moi qui la connaissait très timide et très prude.  
- Tu as raison, ma chère Dora , répondit il les dents serrées en un élégant sourire hypocrite.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! refusa Mandragora, vraiment fâchée.  
- Je ne suis pas un Lulu dans ce cas ! répondit il de façon autoritaire mais douce."_

Dans tout ceci, Severus restait silencieux et buvait un verre d'une liqueur verte (sang de serpent ?), j'étais encore sous le coup. Il s'approcha de moi et m'amena sur un fauteuil. Qu'allait il se passer ? Le monde ne semblait pas tourner rond cette nuit. Il me tendit un verre de cette même liqueur et je fus surprise par ce goût acide, comme le goût des baies que je mangeais comme une goinfre à même l'arbrisseau étant gamine. Tellement surprise mais ce n'était pas si mauvais une fois le sucre apparu, cela devenait agréable.

- Qu'est ce ?

- Une liqueur que fabrique les gobelins et vous ne voudriez pas savoir ce qu'il y'a dedans, je vous assure. Mais les effets en sont intéressant...

Drôle de manière de décrire ce qui m'arriva. Si j'avais su dès le départ que c'était de la sève de Vilfay, je n'aurais peut être pas bu. C'est une liqueur que les sorciers utilisent pour deux choses :

. Dans un cadre proprement divinatoire, aiguiser leur sens pour atteindre un état second et percevoir les choses cachées (comme les forces mystiques ou certaines créatures mythiques ).

. Dans un cadre récréatif, prendre du bon temps une fois qu'ils sont complètement stone

Et moi, je venais d'en boire une coupe alros que quelques gouttes suffisent habituellement ! Ma mère m'aurait dit : « combien de fois t'a t on dit de te méfier de ce que tu consommes quand tu n'en connais pas la provenance ? » Et je ne parle pas de ce que j'aurais du faire, refuser poliment. Mais c'était proposé avec un si ... sexy, sourire. C'est ce qui aurait me mettre la puce à l'oreille, il souriait ! Et c'est bien connu, le professeur Rogue ne sourit jamais. Trouver les mots exacts me pose problème je crois. Comment décrire ce qui s'est passé? Imaginez que tous vos sens sont décuplés. Les sons deviennent clairs comme le bruit de l'eau qui tombe en pluie sur du verre. Les couleurs éclatent comme des milliers d'arcs en ciel, l'odorat sent des nuances dans l'air ambiant autrefois indiscernables. Le toucher devient un enfer... Severus se tenait derrière moi, ses lèvres près de mon oreille, il murmurait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens en vrai. Car au final tous mes sens aiguisés, je n'étais plus que spectatrice de ce qui m'entourait. Je n'étais plus là, je ne touchais plus la réalité, triste cauchemar... Les flammes de bougies m'hypnotisaient dans leur danses sensuelles au grès de l'air frais qui entrait par la terrasse ouverte. Mandragora chantait quelque chose vieux comme le monde, une berceuse lancinante qui les plongeaient tous dans un état second. Lucius avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et de sa main distraite, elle caressait la chevelure de son amant. Tout était si parfait ... Severus murmura quelque chose qui me fit réagir : "Cette nuit tu es à moi, ma Plume" . Il m'enleva de ce fauteuil, me porta et m'emmena dans une chambre attenante. Nos compagnons se levèrent pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mandragora m'embrassa le front tout aussi tendrement qu'enfants. Elle souriait mais la lueur menaçante dans ses yeux me rassura quelque peu.

- Si jamais vous lui faites du mal, vous le regretterez d'une manière assez déplaisante, monsieur Snape, déclara un peu trop solennelle, sûrement enhardie par la présence de son ami.

Il se contenta de sourire sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas grand chose à craindre. La chambre ondulait sous mon regard, une odeur écœurante de roses et de lys l'envahissait. La drogue commençait à se dissiper. Je pouvais enfin fixer mes yeux sur un objet sans avoir l'impression d' être dotée de lunettes en cul de bouteilles. Le professeur Snape avait dégagé tout ce qui était trop soap opéra. Lucius avait du prévoir une décoration spéciale pour son pote aux projets louches. J'ai aperçu des bouquets de fleurs et des bougies posées un peu partout, une peau de bête au sol, la cheminée qui brûlait des bûches pour nous réchauffer un plateau de douceurs et un lourd parfum de trucs censément sensuels. Un coup de baguette, il a tout balayé, ouvert la fenêtre en grand, et s'est allongé près de moi. Il m' observait, la tête appuyée sur son coude. J'ai du m'endormir entre temps. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, ça allait beaucoup mieux .

Qu'a t il pensé de moi ? Qu'a t il fait ? Je m'inquiétais... Il était torse nu, ce qui est humm, fascinant à voir quand on se réveille, mais troublée quand on a la tête dans le ... gaz , mais comme j'étais encore toute habillée, je soupirais de soulagement.

- M'auriez vous pris pour un profiteur de jeunes femmes sans défenses, par le plus grand des hasard ? Demanda t' il avec un sourire amusé

- Je... je ne sais pas en fait. Après tout vous m'avez sciemment droguée ! Ce qui était la stricte réalité.

- Preuve que vous êtes encore bien naïve. Rien a voir avec ce que vous écrivez n'est ce pas ? Assise, je détournais les yeux pour les river sur autre chose que son torse appétissant.

- Pas naïve, juste inexpérimentée. C'est différent professeur . J'avais prononcé « professeur » comme si, je ne sais pas. Ma voix un peu rauque d'avoir été dans le coton, résonna dans tout mon corps et dans le sien apparemment. Prise d'audace, je basculais sur lui . Quand ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, je frissonnais.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire de défi

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus en fait.

- Il vous manque un mot ? Je peux vous prêter un dictionnaire ? Il riait, et je me sentais un peu vexée, mais un premier baiser me prit par surprise. Ses bras autour de mon dos, et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le paradis a un goût de poison ! Comment décrire un premier baiser ? Son baiser ? De l'assurance dans ses lèvres qui emprisonnent les miennes. De la douceur, de la fermeté, je défaillais... Ses mains remontèrent sous ma chemise, le contact de ses mains froides me réveilla, et je fus prise d'un vertige plus qu'agréable. Je m'arrêtais, et nos regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, fixes. Ses yeux brillaient comme de l'onyx.

- Quel âge avez vous exactement, mademoiselle ? Il

- 17 ans et trois semaines. Et vous, si je ne me trompe pas ; vous, 25 ans le 9 janvier...

- Vous avez bien travaillé sur mon dossier. Vous devriez étudier aussi bien en potion, je suis certain que vos notes augmenteraient..

- Et si je vous achète ? J'étais mortifiée par mon audace. D'autant que j'étais sur lui et qu'au final, je me sentais téméraire mais pas encore raisonnable à ce point.

- Pas une seule chance que cela marche, déclara t'il certain de lui et de sa capaciété à me résister. Pourquoi n'avez vous toujours pas de petit ami ? M'interogea til curieux . C'est vrai vous n'êtes pas laide ni handicapée, si ? Peut être une tare intellectuelle ? Il avait l'air si sérieux mais une leur dans son oeil me confirma que non.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Je le frappais, faussement agacée, et encouragée par son petit rire moqueur.

- Je ne suis pas là pour être gentil, me fit il remarquer comme une évidence. Je soupirais.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas de petit ami ? Pas le temps, pas l'envie... et une fille qui réflechi ça doit leur faire peur.

- Je ne vois pas grand chose d'effrayant pourtant, ni verrue ni acné... et pour ce qui reste de la reflexion faudra en reparler... (Que c'est taquin un prof de potions quand il est sous vos jambes...)

- La banalité fait peur aux adolescents qui cherchent l'extraordinaire, ce qui explique mon attirance pour vous, déclarais je pasionnée.

- Le syndrome de l'élève qui tombe amoureuse de son professeur... hummmm... On tombe dans le cliché, charmant non ?

- Pourquoi m'avez vous amené ici ? Demandais je intriguée et la question aurait fini par sortir de toute façon. J'adore savoir le pourquoi du comment. Il me poussa sur le côté, pour que l'on puisse parler plus tranquillement.

- Parce que ... Je voulais savoir jusqu'où tu irais ... Il était contre moi, si proche que je sentais l'odeur de la liqueur et celle de son corps.

- Je pourrais ... Je passais un bras derrière sa tête pour me rapprocher de ses lèvres. Nos hanches étaient colées et je sentais bien que ce n'était pas Pinocchio que je serrais dans mes bras (il est pas de Bôa coaa dit ma grenouille)

- Oui tu pourrais, mais tu ne feras rien mademoiselle. M'annonça t'il un peu déçu.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais je mi tentante, mi frustrée

- Parce que ce n'est pas le moment m'annonça til avec regrets

- Alors pourquoi tout ça, cette mise en scène ? C'est injuste !! J'étais déçue, en colère et épuisée.j'avais l'impresion qu'il se foutait de moi... (ahhh les mecs !! ) Il se rassit au bord du lit et me regardait presque triste.

- Je suis navré. J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler avant de pouvoir me lancer dans une aventure... Il me caressa quand même les cheveux, pour me consoler peut être.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que c 'est un non définitif ? Parce que le problème c'est moi, n'est ce pas ? J'avais un ton despespéré comme une gamine à qui on dit non.

- Il y'a Non et non ... Disons que cela devra attendre la fin de votre année scolaire. J'aimerais éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec l'administration. Et je dois clore quelques dossiers en souffrance avant.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, mais je pourrais continuer à écrire ? Demandais je comme une faveur

- Oh que oui ma douce ! Il m'embrassa avec fougue.

Il se leva, remit sa chemise et me borda comme une enfant. Il dormit dans le fauteuil comme un gentleman.Quand je me réveillais un bouquet de tulipes jaunes attendait mon réveil juste à côté de moi. C'était mes fleurs préférées...

Mandragora passa la journée avec moi. Journée inoubliable puisque nous discutions de nos amis et de amants respectifs (réel ou pas) et de nos projets. Elle me promit de me parler davantage de Lulu lorsque elle viendrait à Pré au lard à ma prochaine sortie. Nous quittâmes le manoir dès le lendemain. Alessandra était assurée que M Adamson lui écrirait régulièrement, et que sa tante l'inviterait prendre le thé pour régler les questions formelles comme la dot et le contrat de mariage. Aless ne me posa aucune question sur ce qui c'était passé. J'avais bien vu le regard que M Malfoy lui lança avant notre départ et je pense qu'il a eut une charmante discussion avec elle. Je n'avais qu'une hâte rentrer chez moi, à Poupou où je pourrais lui écrire une nouvelle lettre.

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment. Mais retrouver vos personnages préférés dan sle prochain épisode de Plume et Décadence. Le professeur Snape prendra til enfin la plume ??


End file.
